


A Saturday evening in Georgetown

by odamaebrown



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e02 Redux II, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odamaebrown/pseuds/odamaebrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Saturday evening in Georgetown

A few weeks before Melissa Scully died; she went to see her sister to her apartment. She brought a gift to her, wrapped in a pink gift paper. 

 

‘’Why have you…?’’ A smiled Scully tried to ask her.

‘’Because… I miss my sister. Do you remember her?’’ - She says in front of a, suddenly, pale Scully- ‘’She is a FBI agent and a pathologist but, before, she was a woman who used to have fun with her friends; who dated sometimes; who used to use female dress, proud of it. Now…you Dana, you have forgotten that you are a woman and I understand that you don't think about that…but…This gift is for you, please open it when you will feel again like the woman that you were before’’.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

Scully arrives at home at 2.00pm after left her brother Bill in the airport. Both cried when they said Good bye, because of happiness. Bill Scully Jr went to Washington to say goodbye to her sister before she would die of cancer and now, they were saying Goodbye with the promise of next Christmas together in San Diego. God, the Doctors and an implant saved her. She thought it was the implant and Billy, after blame Mulder and be angry with her younger sister, could not be more grateful.

 

Scully walks in home, take off her jacket and sit on the couch, closing her eyes. She almost died, she went to the Hospital to died and …now…she smiles. She is happy; she feels that she is living a miracle. She thinks in Mulder, who was with her every single second; giving her things she did not know she needed until he gave her: hugs, smiles, his strong arms when she felt she would fall, words of encouragement…

 

She has not seen him since the day before and she already misses him. Her brother and mother spent with her two days in her apartment and he felt bothering, but he went to see her yesterday afternoon, smiling, relaxed and with at least 10 years less on his shoulders.

 

He gave her a huge, a quickly ‘’Just check how you are, I don’t want to disturb your family…or you’’, ‘’Mulder, you never…’’, ‘’Sshhhh, I was just checking; I sleep better if I know you are ok’’. He left soon, like a fifteen-minute visit. He looked happier than ever. 

 

Scully thinks about him, now, that she is alone in her apartment. During the months that she was sick, they have shared closeness that it had nothing to do with partnership but with love. But he never kissed her, he never tried overstep that line that they had elevated together: respect for your best friend. Scully wonders why?. If it was her fault or his. 

She thinks about that, with her eyes closed. She is Dana Scully, she can love, she can enjoy, she knows the World is more that death bodies or freak mutants. But hidden behind a cold and professional appearance, she is not sure if he can see her like the woman that she knows she is.

 

She walks to her bedroom, her feet barefoot, and takes a look of herself in the mirror. She does not see a leggy brunette, Mulder's type. She does not see a top model. She sees the woman that she was once. She smiles and decides to take Melissa’s gift from her cupboard. She opened that day, when Melissa gave it to her, but put it again in the wardrobe. A halter neck skater dress; ‘’I like when you wear clothes that matches with your eyes colour’’ Melissa told her. Scully laughed. She never used it. But today, she fancies an ice cream and walks slowly around her neighborhood, feeling the sun on her legs and arms. 

 

The dress is a bit big for her. She has lost weight with her sickness, but she likes what she sees in her mirror, with her hair down. Her face is still pale and she has dark red circles under her eyes, but she is recovering and nothing can stops her.

She goes out. Georgetown is busy this Saturday afternoon, but she has almost forgotten how her neighborhood is in Saturdays. Some families are walking around with their kids, and who scream and eat the first ice cream that summer. Cars run slower than weekly days, nobody is on hurry up. She is not. She sits on a bench at a park close her home and she breathes. She feels is the first time she breathes in months. She listens conversations, she sees runner around, teenagers that share their first excited cigarette. She is alive, a survivor.

 

Around 5pm she walks to home and stops to buy ice cream. How many flavors can she try? Melissa liked strawberry and she loves chocolate. She remembers their mouth plenty of ice cream when they were kids but still, they could not stop eating.

'’Anything else?’’ She listens. ‘’Actually, could I have a bottle of Merlot, please?’’ She answers. A guy at the shop looks at her with undisguised interest. She knows he likes what he sees: her. She likes herself too, this languid afternoon. She wants call Mulder, asks him if he is doing something interesting and, if not, maybe they can share the ice cream or the wine, or both. 

She wants smell him, feels his arms around her waist. She wants kiss him. She could not kiss him on his lips when she was dying, because she was *dying*. But now, she wants to live and she cannot find anything better to do that kiss him and tell him how important he is for her. He is everything.

 

When Scully arrives to her front door, Mulder is sitting on the steps. She likes that mix of brilliant intelligence and boy- lost-in-the-world-look that he has. He looks almost naughty, with old jeans and white t-shirt. She smiles him and he stands up quickly. He gave her a quick look, from ankles to face and he smiles. She knows that he likes, really likes, what he sees: her. She smiles shyly and thinks how is possible to share all that they have share already, but together, and he has not kiss her yet? ‘’I can see you love me, Mulder”. She thinks. 

Mulder thinks she looks different today and he doesn't know why. He doesn't know if it is this new dress; if it is because she is happy after the goods –amazing, the bests- news about her cancer. He doesn't know, but she looks like a seductive actress that can put men on their knees with only half smile. 

He usually can hide that feelings speaking about aliens, ghosts and the Mothman…but today…she is glowing."Are you OK? "he asks." Sun has burned my nose" she says smiling. He touches her nose slowly with two shy fingers and thinks that, amazingly, the World is a better places because the Sun burned her face and that makes her happy. He follows her to her apartment. 

 

They eat ice cream sitting on her couch. Sunlight comes in though the window. They both are so happy; they do not need to speak, so they eat ice cream quietly and smile each other.

"I like this ice cream, Scully’’ He feels afraid of break a special moment which, apparently, doesn't have anything special, but he can feels something he doesn't not know how to explain. She supports her back on the couch and looks at him. He feels fizzy in front of those greats baby blue eyes.

"Are you ok?’’ She asks softly.

‘’I am so glad, Scully. I think… I have forgotten this sensation… I feel ….full’’.

She thinks that, maybe, he is not speaking about the ice cream. He knows he is not speaking about it.

‘’You were a incredible support during my sickness, Mulder. Without you, I am not sure if I could stand these months’’.

 

Mulder thinks that without her, he could not stand all these years. He smiles again, he can smell her and, oh God, she smell so good, like summer, like sex and love, like his Scully. But suddenly, he remembers.

‘’Your illness was my fault, Scully. They gave it to you because of me’’. And he thinks the long list of things-that-happened-to-Scully-because-of-his-fault. ‘’I should have be the…patient, not you’’.

 

She opens her mouth but closes it again. She sees how he put his shaking hands on his knees; she sees his lips trembling and his afraid eyes.

 

"Is that the reason why you never kissed me?’’ She whispers. He looks at her astonished, wide eyes. She waits for him, a answer, a gesture. He doesn't move, looking at her as he didn't understand her words. Finally, almost without words, he says "I did kiss you many times, Scully". She remembers his lips on her cheeks and forehead many times and that gives her goose bumps. She shakes her head, no "Not my lips". 

Scully looks at his left arm, the closest one to her; and pass a finger slowly, since wrist to elbow. He looks her finger moving slowly, touching his skin. "Slowly" he thinks and he raises his looking to her, who does the same. 

 

Her finger is still on her arm and, when she goes again to his wrist, he took her fingers with his and patting her nails. She feels her heart is beating so fast and she wonders if he can listen it. He thinks the same and tries to say something before to lost the ability to talk, but he whispers "I wanted" and brushes, feeling his cheeks burning. He can see her cleavage and he wonders if she will kill him if he would kiss her just right there. 

 

She waits. She notices his hair is a bit messy and his forehead is sweating a bit. She sees that he has his eyes a bit close and he continues stroking her hand. "I should go" he thinks but he cannot move. He feels the World has dissappear and the only person left is her and cannot stop touching her. 

 

He holds her hand and brings to his mouth. It smells like chocolate and he kisses every finger. "Slowly" she thinks "We have all the time of our lives now". She moves in close to him and kiss the hand that is holding her. She feels his breath on her nose and he thinks he is going to have a heart attack, feeling her lips so close of his. 

 

They look each other, smiling. She thinks she cannot be safer than next to him; he thinks he will always take care of her. Suddenly, make the other happy is the only thing they wish. 

"Why didn't you kiss me if you wanted?" She says so low he is not sure if she really tells that. She kisses his hand again and, closer to him, his cheek. She keeps her lips a few seconds and moves them a bit closer to his lips. He thinks his heart has stopped beating. He kiss her nose. "I was afraid of hurt you". He says "With your lips?" she asks. He listens her and smiles shyly. "God, I love you" He thinks and nods. He cannot stop to kiss her cheeks, her nose. She breathes quickly but has her eyes closed, kissing his chin. 

 

He stops and look at her, she opens her eyes, suddenly afraid he will left. He put his forehand against her and both listen the breathing fast of each other. Mulder press his lips against her lips and feels how soft they are. Warns and small. He breaks the kiss and looks at her eyes. She is smiling with all her body. She is happy. 

 

"I want to make you happy, Scully" he whispers "All your life. The happiest woman in the World". She smiles and kisses his lips again. This time, he managed to touch her tongue and thinks he is going to die of love and happiness. "I want the same" she says, touching his lips with hers when she speaks "Make you happy". 

 

He cannot stop himself and plays with his tongue inside to her mouth. Slowly. He has to tasted her, slowly, like good wine. She feels his tongue and put her hands around Mulder's waist. He embraces her and notices how small she is. Both stop."I want to make you happy too" she says and he sees the light on her eyes: they can to light his entire life. 

He holds her and sits her on his knees, like she were a little girl and he kisses, finally, the gap that he can see between her breast. He feels her heart under her skin and thinks that he would die fighting for to keep that heart beating. 

 

"Scully, I love you" he says, his heart beating crazy. Scully passes her hands, slowly, for his hair and face and feels a tear down her face that he cleans with a kiss. "I love you, Mulder" she says. 

 

The End  
\---------------------  
I made this!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


End file.
